Nasania Will Pacem
'Nasania Will Pacem '(ナサニア・ウィル・パーチェム, Nasania Uiru Paachemu) is a former Fairy Soldier who existed over 30 years ago. During the Night of Mornen incident, she died taking down Elba Affa Mūrusmarea. It is later revealed that she was reborn into Ithea Myse Valgulious. She is a minor character so far in Suka Moka. Background '''Nasania Will Pacem '''was a former Fairy Soldier who existed over 30 years ago. She was killed in battle and is at first, presumed to have reincarnated into Collon Rin Purgatorio, however, it is heavily implied that Nasania is now the soul inhabiting Ithea Myse Valgulious' body. Past Life Birth Nasania was a Leprechaun who was born over 30 years ago. She grew up in a military facility and was best friends with another fairy called "Elba Affa Mūrusmarea." Eventually, Nasania had the Harbinger's Dream and was taken to Corna di Luce, where she was tuned and was assigned to the Dug Weapon, Pacem, by Margomedari Brompton. She then became a Fairy Soldier and was assigned to many missions, alongside Elba. War and Betrayal During this time, a war started up between one nation of Règles Aile and the Guardian Wings Military, and so Nasania and Elba were enlisted to help in it. During one particular mission, the two of them were assigned to destroy a transport airship that was said to be holding terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. The Empire guards were no match for their Carillons and they successfully blew up the weapons bay. However, as Nasania was about to fly away from the airship, she turned around and became shocked by what she saw. As she looked on, Nasania was horrified to see innocent women and children who were fleeing from the war zone, screaming in pain and agony as the flames engulfed them. Night of Mornēn Death Knowing that Elba's actions would spell doom for all other fairies born in the future, Nasania decided to confront her friend. Though the outcome of the fight was never officially recorded because no one ever knew what happened to them, it was later revealed by Margomedari that Nasania had won their fight at the cost of one of her arms, but had refused to kill Elba. Suddenly, Nasania was shot from behind by her commander, causing Elba to go even more berserk. In order to stop Elba from destroying the entire island, Nasania sacrificed herself by activating her Fairy Gate and used the ensuing blast to kill both Elba and herself. Re-awakening Inside Ithea 30 years later, Nasania was surprised when she woke up one morning to have discovered that she had subsumed a young Leprechaun (Ithea Myse Valgulious)'s consciousness as a result of mental disintegration. Unaware of who she was and out of some initial confusion, she searched around the girl's room and discovered the girl's diary. Reading through the diary, Nasania discovered what kind of girl (the former body)'s owner was and decided to live as her out of both feelings of guilt and in honor of the girl's memory. Appearance In life, Nasania was said to have resembled Collon. She had long straight hair and wore ragged clothes. Personality In life, Nasania was said to have resembled Collon. She behaved and acted in a similar manner as her, always full of life and full of cheer. However, due to the war, Nasania was forced to grow up and became more mature, brave and resolved to protect everyone at the Fairy Warehouse. Nasania was very conflicted when Elba, her best friend who was like a sister to her turned her back on the Guardian Wings Military and raised her sword against them. But, nevertheless, resolved herself to fight Elba because she wanted to protect the younger Leprechauns from a potentially worse fate if Elba had succeeded. Weapon Elba's main weapon was the Dug Weapon 'Pacem.' Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Nasania had the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Nasania could spurt wings from her back. She was capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Nasania had the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' An attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, takes the fairy's life as its price. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Guardian Wings Military Category:Deceased Characters